


Desperate

by bi_and_wanna_die (orphan_account)



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Desperation Play, F/M, Femdom, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bi_and_wanna_die
Summary: It's really not healthy to hold it.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Kelsey Kreppel
Kudos: 17





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fiction, pls don't show this to them. Thanks.

Desperation was new for them. 

They'd been experimenting with it recently and Kelsey had to admit, it was a good look on Cody. It always got Cody somewhere between needy and embarrassed.

And when he looks up her with watery eyes, with all _that_ practically written on his face, it makes her feel so powerful and kind of proud. Proud that he trusts her so much he's nearly pissed himself in public three times just to follow her orders.

It was intoxicating to know just how far he'd go to follow her orders.

"Miss..."

She looked over her shoulder at him. 

He was sat on knees, perfectly still (well, not perfectly, but close enough for someone so desperate), next to the counter. Just like he was told. 

"Cody..." She imitated him, sounding much more domineering than she meant to.

"Miss, _please!_ " 

"Safeword." Kelsey had worried this was too intense.

It's really not healthy to hold it and she hadn't tried pushing him to hold it for very long, ten, maybe twenty minutes. An hour, at the most. But this...

This was going to be much more than an hour. This was until Kelsey was done cooking. 

"I just- it hurts, Miss!" She glanced away from the cutting board and over at him again when she heard his voice waver. He was beyond desperate. 

He had him palms planted on the floor, leaning forward to take pressure off of his legs. He tried to keep his legs from shaking, but there's only do so much you can do to keep your legs still when you have to piss **that** badly.

Kelsey set the knife down and leaned on the counter. "Cody. Are. You. Going. To. Safeword?"

There's a part of her that hopes he will.

"No, Miss."

It's the same part that knew he wouldn't. Of course he wouldn't, he loves this, loves the humiliation.

"Then it can wait, Cody." And with that, she picked up her knife and went back to cutting ingredients.

And it was pretty quiet after that. 

You could clearly hear the knife hitting the board. Every few minutes, the pan would sizzle a little louder when she pushed whatever vegetable she was cutting into it.

Cody wasn't too loud most of the time, his whimpers could easily be blocked out - not that she'd want to, he was just quiet enough that she could. 

Whenever he got particularly loud, Kelsey finally looked back at him again.

He had shoved one of his hands in between his thighs, right at his dick. The other was on his knee, balling up fabric from his sweat pants. (Honestly, if he hadn't been wearing them, he probably would've pissed himself a while ago.)

Not even the hair in his face could hide how red he was. His lips were quivering and his eyes weren't just watery. There were a few tears streaming down his face.

He looked a treat.

Kelsey walked over and knelt down in front of his.

"You're doing so good for me." She gave him a soft smile and quick kiss.

As she tried to get back up, Cody sobbed out, "Kelsey, I-I'm sorry, I don't, please, I don't think I can do it anymore".

"Are you sure, dinners al-?" 

He grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "Please, I cant- red! Red! I'm safewording out, please." Cody just devolved into a blubbering mess on the floor. 

She could see her boyfriend's sweats getting darker at the crotch when he spoke.

And she couldn't do much about it. Not while it was happening. All she could really do was hold him and tell him everything is ok. So, she did.

He tried to apologise, for being bad, for making a mess, for all of it. Kelsey just held him tighter and tried to reassure him that it wasn't his fault, she should've been paying more attention to him. She should've realized this was too much for him.

But she didn't. 

And now he's sitting in his own piss, crying and humiliated, clinging to Kelsey for any sort of comfort.

"I'm sorry, Cody."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to feel knowing I wrote this fic.


End file.
